Wrong Identity
by kayra isis
Summary: Intercambiar lugar con alguien que es idéntico a ti, vivir su vida por un día... ¿Qué tanto puede pasar? Leve PruKo y HiBel... ONE-SHOT?


**¡Ey! Trabajé en esta historia con una amiga y no pude evitar escribirla. Está inspirada en una imagen que encontramos en deviantart. Es un one-shot aunque si me vienen más ideas puedo continuarla :D Le agradezco a mi amiga Natsu por ayudarme a hacerla y a Dark Yami Motou por prestarnos su hechizo.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, ****no soy dueña**** de Hetalia Axis Powers ni de Naruto ni de ninguna otra cosa que pueda usar dentro de esta historia, como canciones… solo utilizó a sus personajes para esta locura, espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.**

**Advertencia: puede haber un poco de gore insinuado, digo son ninjas criminales y son países que han estado en guerra… se me perdonará, ¿no? También hay ligero OoC y ehmm… bueno creo q es todo…**

–**asdf– Diálogos**

"**jklñ" pensamientos**

Prusia estaba aburrido. Que diga aburrido… ¡Estaba muerto de aburrimiento! Desde que perdió el título de nación, se la vivía en el sótano de Alemania y hacía mucho tiempo que había agotado sus opciones de diversión. Todos sus amigos - y enemigos- tenían trabajo que hacer con sus respectivos jefes. El Bad Touch Trío, su hermano, los otros países, todos lo habían abandonado. Suspiró sentado en su cama pasando la vista a algunos de los comics que Japón había dejado en alguna de sus visitas a casa de su hermano. Fue así como Alfred lo encontró. Algo curioso al verlo totalmente absorto en su lectura, preguntó. –Ey dude! Watcha you doing?

–¿Qué quieres América?- Dijo algo molesto el albino, pero luego se compuso. –Alemania no esta en este momento.

–Really? Venía a una reunión pero no encontré el área de la junta. –Contestó con tono chiflado. –Quería ver si me podía llevar. ¿Qué estás haciendo Gilbert?

–Trataba de pasar el rato leyendo estos comics de Japón que encontré pero no les hallo sentido. – Agitó uno de ellos en la cara de América. –¡Mira nada más! ¡No hay ningún orden en la historia! Aquí el wey este mata al otro tipo y en la página siguiente el vato muerto aparece vivo.

Después de un momento de quedarse pensando, una idea iluminó el rostro de América. -Oh dude! Es que Japón lee de derecha a izquierda, al revés de nosotros. Costumbre rara que tiene Kiku.

–¡Oh! El asombroso yo ya sabía, solo te estaba probando. – le respondió el otro mientras mentalmente encontraba una trama más entendible. –Creo que están en una pelea, pero no es nada asombroso cuando lo lees. Le quita la emoción totalmente.

–Yo pienso igual, ¿sabes? Pero recuerdo que Iggy una vez, en lugar de leer la historia como siempre lo hacíamos, dijo unas cosas que no entendí y entonces, ¡vimos la historia! Fue totalmente sensacional. ¡Hasta convivimos con los protagonistas y eso!

El comentario despertó la curiosidad del pruso. –¿A qué te refieres con "ver la historia"? ¿Y cuándo fue eso? Pensé que cejotas y tú no se llevaban.

–¡Ah! Pues fue cuando yo era niño. Antes de la independencia… -Bajó la voz y entristeció la mirada por un momento. Luego volvió a mirarlo con entusiasmo –¡Pero realmente vivimos la historia! Fue como si nos metiéramos en los libros… Me llevo a cazar una ballena blanca y luego fuimos volando a una isla y después tomamos el té con un sombrerero y una liebre…

Prusia comenzó a dudar seriamente de la salud mental del americano pero luego recordó que es el ex tutorado del sujeto que clama poseer magia así que no le sorprendió demasiado. Pero ese detalle de la conversación le llamó la atención. No quería admitirlo, pero había leído suficiente literatura inglesa para saber de lo que estaba hablando. Y en su mente, un plan comenzó a idearse. Tal vez por el exceso de aburrimiento, tal vez debido a esa 18° cerveza que se había tomado esa hora o una mezcla de ambas, pero cobró sentido de alguna manera. Inglaterra había transportado a América dentro de los libros. Miró los tomos de manga que tenía en la mano. Era una historia buena pero no era lo suficientemente asombrosa para que gastara su tiempo en leerla. Sonrió. "Es hora de prestarle una visita a Inglaterra."

.-.

Entrar a la casa de Inglaterra fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Arthur se iba desde la madrugada y no volvía hasta en la noche del Palacio Real. Gilbert se había colado las suficientes veces como para saber que el ingles poseía un sótano oculto y supuso que ahí guardaba todos sus artefactos de magia. Aún con algo de incredulidad, comenzó a revisar los estantes polvorientos llenos de pócimas y libros de supuesta magia hasta que, al fin, encontró lo que buscaba en el quinceavo libro que abrió.

"_Hechizo de las historias vivientes. Al pensar en algún titulo ya sea ficticio u original, el portador del hechizo será capaz de introducirse en el evento en cuestión a voluntad. Advertencia: solo debe ser usado en títulos ficticios, debido a que existe el riesgo de cambios involuntarios en la historia"_

–Parece que es éste. Me pregunto para que lo habrá creado. Conociéndolo será para hacer algo ridículo, como meterse a la historia de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y convertirse en el Señor Darcy, o alguna tontería de esas. – Aprendiéndose de memoria el hechizo, se dirigió de nuevo al sótano de Alemania con el manga de Japón. Pensó con seguridad en el titulo y cerrando los ojos, gritó. –¡**Viaje a dimensiones, viaje a lugares, con mi poder reunido en mi palma permíteme trasladar mi alma al lugar a donde deseo viajar! **

.-.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sus rojos iris inmediatamente notaron el cambio. Se encontraba en un camino en un bosque tupido. En la mano aún llevaba el manga, así que lo consultó. –De acuerdo con esta cosa nada asombrosa, debería haber una pelea muy muy cerca de aquí.

Como confirmando sus palabras, ruidos de gritos resonaron por el ambiente y el ligero olorcillo a hierro oxidado -el inconfundible aroma a guerra- llegó a su olfato. Caminó por un sendero algo oculto y al fin, un edificio grande e imponente llegó a sus ojos. Su gran puerta de madera estaba custodiada por unas estatuas, sin embargo, éstas estaban destrozadas y la puerta, arrancada a tajos. Sangre coagulada caía lentamente, como gelatina, en los escalones. Prusia siguió con cuidado hasta dar con cadáveres de hombres vestidos de monjes. A lo lejos, unas voces se alcanzaban a oír, nada contentas.

–¿Ya podemos irnos? Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con tu inútil ritual.

–¡Cállate ateo de mierda! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará por andar jodiendo la madre!

Un momento de silencio entre ambos hombres y después, se volvieron a escuchar los gritos. – ¡¿Qué chingada madre te pasa?! ¿Por qué putas me arrojas el maldito cadáver?

–Tú lo cargas y lo llevarás al punto de intercambio. Yo debo encargarme de algo.

Cuando Prusia llegó, pudo ver a una figura en traje negro con nubes rojas alejarse rápidamente del lugar. La otra figura que estaba ahí, hizo un gesto de asco y cargó con el cuerpo para alejarse caminando. –El asombroso yo llegó tarde a esta pelea. –Miró a su alrededor, a los edificios destrozados y los monjes en charcos de sangre. –Se nota que estuvo interesante.

De pronto, sintió algo filoso recorrer su cuerpo. Instintivamente, lanzó un fuerte golpe con el codo, dirigido al abdomen de su atacante, quién perdió aire y valiosos segundos. Gilbert aprovechó para golpear su rostro con su puño y lanzar una patada al torso del hombre, quién algo ya recuperado, bloqueó con una gigantesca hoz de tres hojas.

Al verse dos pares de ojos al mismo tiempo, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Los hombres poseían una increíble, casi idéntica apariencia. Los ojos, unos rojos, los otros morados, el cabello platinado, casi la misma altura. Al principio confundido, luego soltando una risa, Prusia soltó al albino y puso una mano en su hombro.

–¡Kesesesese! ¡Eres casi tan asombroso como yo!

Hidan, molesto por el repentino cambio del sujeto, trató de separase de éste. –¿Quién cojones eres tú? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Contesta maldita sea o te ofreceré como sacrificio a Jashin-sama!

Gilbert lanzó un gesto de indignación. –¿Cómo que no me conoces? ¡Entonces no sabes nada de la vida! ¡Yo soy la parte Este de Alemania, la Antigua Orden de Caballeros Teutónicos, el asombroso conquistador de Europa, Prusia! – le dio un golpecito en el hombro de forma amigable. –Gilbert, para los amigos.

El shinobi no tenía ni puta idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, así que se alejó de él. –No sé quién chingados eres y no me importa. Tienes una jodida suerte, deja de seguirme, que si no llego Kakuzu me cortará la cabeza.

Gilbert no lo dejo irse tan fácil, si no que de nuevo, lo detuvo y comentó. – Oh si, conozco a los de su tipo, obsesionados con la puntualidad. Si, West así es también. Debiste de haberlo visto cuando era niño, era una monada… ¿Qué si te digo que si vienes conmigo, te tomarás un descanso del trabajo y aún llegarás temprano con tu compañero?

La verdad, Hidan no lo pensó mucho. Caminar todo el día, con un cadáver a punto de echarse a perder, para ir a un centro maloliente, o irse con un desconocido sin habilidades ninjas… –Pero solo esta vez, maldición. Solo porque estoy harto de hacer el trabajo de ese anciano inútil.

–Kesesese, hablas como Romano. – lo tomó del brazo y gritó. **–¡Que el hechizo antes activado, pierda su efecto!**

.-.

Prusia y Hidan aterrizaron en el sótano de Alemania. Por suerte, la casa seguía vacía, si no Ludwin hubiera ido a ver al que maldecía y al que se reía.

–Oye, tipo casi tan asombroso como yo, vamos por unas cervezas. Mi hermano paga. –Dijo Gilbert mostrando la cartera de Alemania.

–Mi nombre es Hidan, chingao.¿Y qué demonios es una cerveza? –Preguntó el albino, después de recuperarse.

–Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso…–Prusia comentó serio, viendo a Hidan quedarse con cara de interrogación. – ¡Ya sabes! Lo que tomas, cuando vas con amigos a los bares y conquistar chicas…

–¿Te refieres al sake? –Hidan no había ido a tomar desde que era compañero de Kakuzu. "Maldito tacaño"

–¿Sake? ¿La porquería que toma Japón? Ay, amigo, no sabes de lo que te pierdes…

.-.

Dos horas y litros de cerveza después, Hidan y Gilbert parloteaban como los mejores amigos del mundo. Prusia sentía levemente los efectos del alcohol al querer cerrar los ojos y dormir. Hidan se había vuelto mucho más parlanchín. – ¡Esto es la mejor jodida bebida que he probado en mi vida!

–Te dije que la cerveza alemana era mucho mejor que el sake. Ni el tequila se le compara. Mucho menos el vodka. – Hizo un gesto de molestia.

–¡Demonios esta es la primera vez en meses que vengo a tomar! – Comentó Hidan. –¡El hijoesu madre de mi anciano compañero es un pinche tacaño y ni un mísero yen me da para venir a disfrutar la vida como Jashin-sama manda, chingao! –Da otro trago a su cerveza. –¡Y encima me jode con todo su puto trabajo! ¡No soy su puto mayordomo, mierda!

–¿De qué te quejas? – Le dijo Prusia –Tengo medio siglo aburriéndome. El asombroso yo venció a la muerte, pero no hay absolutamente nada que hacer más que beber y dormir…

–… ¡Y cuando llego a la base, el jodido imbécil que tengo por líder, Pein in the ass, encarga más puto trabajo! ¡O peor, nos encierra a todos en su puta cueva!

–Extraño los días en los que solo tenía que pelear con el imbécil de Turquía y la marimacha. Joder al señorito en cada oportunidad y seguir peleando con su mercenario amigo…

–¡Ni un pinche puto día de descanso tengo! El travestí rubio se la pasa explotando cosas con su puñetera patética excusa de arte suyo. ¡Y el otro pendejo de la máscara es como un pinche mosquito! ¡Se la pasa jodiendo, chingue y chingue y chingue y chingue todo el pinche día!

–Y West piensa que no sirvo para nada… ¡Yo lo crie maldición! ¡Ese niño no sería nadie si no lo hubiera salvado cuando se disolvió su Sacro Imperio Romano!

–¡La única mujer que he visto en meses es esa anciana compañera del líder! ¡Un hombre tiene necesidades! ¡Joder! ¡De ángel no tiene nada! ¡Si todas las noches los oigo jodiéndose mutuamente con sus seis putos caminos del dolor!

Prusia golpeó fuertemente la mesa con su tarro. Con más alcohol que sangre en sus venas, esbozó una sonrisa al más puro estilo Gato Risón y encaró a su compañero. –Tú quieres vacaciones y yo quiero volver a pelear. ¡Cambiemos lugares!

–¿Cómo? –Preguntó el otro tambaleándose.

–Puss… tú te quedas con mi hermano y finges ser yo y yo iré con tus compañeros y fingiré ser tú…

–Unas merecidas vacaciones no le hacen nada mal a nadie joder. –Comentó un muy alcoholizado Hidan, sin haberlo pensado bien.

.-.

Hidan despertó quién sabe cuántas horas después, tendido en una cama rodeado de botellas y latas de cerveza. Sin ningún recuerdo de cómo o porqué estaba ahí, se dio cuenta que vestía ropajes de militar mal puestos. Su cabeza explotaba y necesitaba comer algo. Buscó rápidamente la cocina, donde encontró a un hombre rubio leyendo el periódico. Tanteó para buscar su arma, que había desaparecido.

–Bruder, ya despertaste. –Comentó el rubio, sin apartar su vista del periódico.

–¿Qué putas? ¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí?

El rubio lo miró extrañado. –Alemania, y ésta es mi casa… Sigo aquí porque llegaste tarde y ebrio, así que atrasé unas horas la junta de países para asegurarme de que siguieras vivo.

–Ah… Si ya recuerdo– Dijo para sí mismo recordando que "Alemania" era el hermano menor de… ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba?

–Espero Francia y España no estén igual de crudos como tú. –Suspiró Ludwin. –Te iba a decir que fueras conmigo a la reunión, aunque viendo tus condiciones, será mejor que te quedes a descansar. Pero no creas que te salvas por gastarte mi dinero Prusia. – Alemania se dirigió a la salida. –Hay wurst en la estufa y bebida en el refri. ¿Seguro que puedes atenderte solo?

–Sí, si ehmm ¿West? Yo puedo cuidarme solo joder. –Hidan lo vio alejarse y, apenas cerró la puerta, atacó el wurst. Se alegró de que fuera carne. Recostándose en el sofá, con comida en una mano y cerveza en la otra, sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Ah! ¡Esto es vida! ¿Cómo le estará yendo al otro con el imbécil de Kakuzu?"

.-.

Cuando llegó al centro de intercambio, Kakuzu no supo que fue lo que lo desconcertó más. Tal vez fue ver a su compañero hecho una cuba, desmayado sobre un cadáver. Tal vez fue verlo casi desnudo con huellas de lápiz labial por todo el cuerpo. Creo que lo que realmente lo desconcertó fue cuando razonó que para poder emborracharse necesitó usar… "¿De dónde sacó dinero?" Pateó la pierna del sujeto para despertarlo. El albino solamente gimió. –Hidan, despierta, hay que conseguir la recompensa.

Prusia se puso de pie y se arregló el traje como pudo. –¡Kesesese, esa fue de las mejores borracheras de mi vida!

–Espero no hayas gastado el dinero de mi recompensa Hidan. – Replicó su compañero enojado. –Si lo hiciste te mataré.

Prusia tardó un momento en asimilar lo que le decían. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a seguirle el juego. –Relájate, alguien más pagó mi cuenta. Y aquí está el cadáver, listo para que recibas tu dinero.

Kakuzu pudo haber pasado más tiempo razonando porqué su compañero parecía fuera de sí, pero había un cazarrecompensas esperando darle dinero así que lo ignoró y siguió adelante.

.-.

Mientras más y más tiempo pasaba con aquel "compañero", Kakuzu se daba cuenta de que algo muy extraño le pasaba, si es que ese era su compañero. No blasfemaba y constantemente se refería a él como "el otro señorito". Además que parecía haber cambiado la adoración a su dios hacia sí mismo. El anciano shinobi lo miraba curioso mientras caminaba a su lado después de una pelea que tuvieron con unos desafortunados jounins. El inmortal, pese a estar crudo, había demostrado un gran dominio de su arma, incluso más que normalmente. No había actuado impulsivamente e incluso había desarrollado una táctica que le permitió derrotar a sus enemigos rápida y limpiamente, sin hacer nada relacionado con su ritual.

–Hoy demostraste una gran madurez en la pelea Hidan. – No pudo evitar hacerle el cumplido.

–¡Es porque el asombroso yo sabe manejar cualquier tipo de arma, en especial un arma tan asombrosa como esta! –Le contestó Prusia. Le había costado trabajo volver a actuar como un soldado y aunque al principio le dolió matar, supuso que aquella era una caricatura y en realidad no mataba a nadie. –¿Qué más tenemos que hacer? ¿Invadir regiones vitales de algún país? – Se rio de su propio comentario.

Kakuzu ignoró esto último. –Iremos a la base, el líder nos mandó llamar. – Sin más, comenzó a caminar en dirección fija, con el albino siguiéndolo. "Conquistas, peleas, enemigos a todas horas." Prusia escaneó el lugar. "Y ninguna marimacha a la vista. Esto es asombroso."

–Rápido Hidan, no pienso pagar una posada. – "Oh bueno, casi tan asombroso como puede ser…"

.-.

–¡Bonjour mon ami! – Gritó Francia cuando él y España llegaron a la casa de Alemania. Al no escuchar respuesta, fueron al cuarto de Prusia a buscarlo, sin encontrar al susodicho.

–Tal vez esté en algún bar. –Sugirió el hispano, cuando de pronto oyeron el sonido del agua corriendo. Ambos amigos siguieron el sonido al cuarto de baño y abrieron la puerta.

Su amigo "Prusia" se encontraba dormido en la tina. El hidromasaje estaba activado y las burbujas evitaban que los hispanos lo miraran como dios lo había traído al mundo. Había latas de cerveza vacías y huesos de filetes. En una de sus manos tenía un poco de la colección de "arte erótico" -ifyouknowwhatimean- de Ludwin.

–¿Mon ami? – Los dos hombres se acercaron a tomarle el pulso. El movimiento repentino hizo que el ninja se despertara y golpeara su cabeza.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué putas les pasa? –Hidan tomó una toalla y se tapó al ver que uno de ellos, un rubio, seguía su musculosa anatomía con su mirada hasta dirigirse directamente hasta sus… –¡Eh joto lárgate!

–¡Honhonhonhon! ¡Al parecer Gilbert tuvo una buena noche! –Francis se sentó a su lado y acarició a su "amigo", incomodándolo.

–¡Fusososo! Ah, me recuerda a mi pequeño Romano. ¡Eh amigo! ¿Con quién os fuiste anoche a tomar, que no os invitas? –le preguntó el otro amigo, el castaño.

–Oui ami, cuando Alemania nos regañó por irnos de fiesta, nos indignamos.

Hidan trató de zafarse del abrazo del francés. Al parecer, los amigos del sujeto que reemplazaba eran demasiado íntimos entre sí. –Ah fue algo no planeado, joder, ¿qué es que no puedo ir solo a pistear?

–Pues ahora os debes una salida, ¡Vamos, que América os ha ofrecido una fiesta! – Ambos hombres se alejaron para darle espacio al alemán de cambiarse.

"Estos dos weyes han de ser amigos del idiota que se cree asombroso. Bueno que más da, dos idas a tomar en dos días, ¡esto es la gloria!" Apenas se dieron vuelta, Hidan se colocó pantalones y una blusa a medio abotonar, como a él le gusta. Luego salió a encontrarse con "sus amigos". Ahí también estaba el hermano Alemania, junto con otros dos.

–¡Allemange! ¡Ya nos vamos a la fiesta de l´Amerique! –Francia y España ya estaban en la puerta, esperándolo.

–¡Ciao hermano mayor Francia! ¡Ciao hermano España! ¡Ciao Prusia! ¡Haré pasta para compartir y luego los alcanzaremos allá! –Se despidió un sujeto castaño con un rulo en la cabeza.

–Ja, solo no quiero irlos a recoger a la prisión. – Replicó Alemania.

Sin embargo el otro, el pelinegro, notó algo extraño con el que se hacía llamar Prusia y éste lo notó. Sintió una relación con él, aunque no supo explicarlo. Japón estaba seguro de haber visto a ese hombre antes, y no estaba tan seguro de que fuera su antiguo aliado. Cuando al fin recordó de donde lo conocía, el Bad Touch Trío ya había desaparecido.

.-.

Akatsuki estaban reunidos en la base cuando Kakuzu y "Hidan" llegaron. Lejos de quejarse, Prusia disfrutó el caminar como un buen entrenamiento de resistencia, cual buen soldado. Cuando entraron, los demás a excepción de los líderes, estaban reunidos en la sala, visiblemente molestos por haberlos hecho esperar.

–Ya era hora de que llegaran. –Comentó Sasori a punto de perder la paciencia.

–¿Hidan mataba a todo ser viviente que se encontraba? –Preguntó Kisame.

–Me compadezco de Kakuzu por tener a un loco religioso por compañero. –Se burló Deidara.

La respuesta que llegó, sorprendió a todos, pues lejos de las blasfemias que caracterizaban al insultado… –¡No te compadezcas de él preciosa, si no de ti por no tener a mi asombrosa presencia a tu lado! Aunque eso se puede arreglar. –Incluso Itachi parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido cuando Prusia se acercó a Deidara, quién tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos y sin poder articular palabra alguna. –Entonces, ¿qué dices? Tú, yo y mis asombrosos 5 metros de hombría en el hotel del pueblo vecino…

–¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! – Gritó Pein cuando llegó y vio al rubio atónito, al albino susurrándole al oído y los demás curiosos pero manteniendo su distancia.

El grito del líder sacó a Deidara del trance. –¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa loco fanático religioso?! ¡Me importa un bledo que te gusta que te den por detrás, pero yo no le entro a eso!

–¿Entonces a senpai no le gusta el arroz con popote? Tobi pensaba que sí…–Algunas risas mal disimuladas se escucharon. Un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza, Dei metió sus manos a las riñoneras, pero Saso lo detuvo.

–Cálmate mocoso. Sinceramente, todos pensábamos así. No es nuestra culpa que tengas actitudes femeninas.

–¿¡Usted también danna?!

–¡Oi! ¡A mí tampoco me gustan esas cosas! ¡Ni que fuera Francia! El asombroso yo te estaba gastando una broma. – Prusia trató de enmendar su error. Ahí fue cuando vio a la muda compañera de Pein, que estaba viéndolo todo cual muda testigo. Sonrió satisfecho. –En cambio a ti hermosa, puedo tomar tus regiones vitales cuando quieras. –Le guiñó el ojo.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Hidan, Kakuzu? –fue lo único que preguntó Kisame, lo que rompió el silencio.

–Nada. Atacamos un templo y estaba normal. Luego se emborrachó y despertó así…–Le contestó el shinobi.

–Voy a pasar eso por alto. Todos descansen y nos vemos mañana a primera hora. –Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se alejaba del lugar. Konan sacudió su cabeza y siguió al líder murmurando algo que escucharon como "¿5 metros? Wow"

.-.

–Doitsu-san debo hablar con usted muy seriamente. –Le dijo Japón cuando Italia estaba distraído con la pasta.

Ludwin bajó sus documentos y miró al pelinegro. Japón, a diferencia de Italia, si sabe de prioridades en los temas. –Ja. ¿Qué sucede?

–Temo que Prusia-san no… no es quién usted cree.

–¿A qué te refieres Kiku?

–No sé cómo, pero uno de los personajes que yo creé lo está suplantando. Me preocupa porque es peligroso. –Alemania lo miró extrañado. "Japón está perdiendo la cabeza." Presintiendo el pensamiento de su amigo, se apresuró a explicar. –Creé un manga con un personaje similar a Prusia-san y estoy seguro de que lo está suplantando. Tiene sus actitudes, su forma de hablar y…

–Japón, has pasado demasiado tiempo con América. –Concluyó éste. –¿Cómo un personaje puede suplantar a mi hermano? Gilbert esta crudo y por eso actúa raro.

Alemania dio por terminada la plática, sin embargo el nipón no. Rápidamente mandó un mensaje a uno de sus contactos telefónicos. "No permitiré que dañe a mis amigos, Hidan."

.-.

–¿Sucede algo Itachi? – Pein lo miró extrañado. Uchiha no era de los que solicitaban una reunión con el por cualquier cosa.

Solamente estaba Pein y él, pero sabía que Zetsu estaba espiando. Debía ser cuidadoso, o estaría en problemas. –Líder-sama, tenemos un infiltrado.

–¿Cómo? –Dijo el incrédulo.

–Se me hizo sospechoso el comportamiento de Hidan así que lo escaneé con mi sharingan, en busca de jutsus. No encontré ningún rastro de chakra. Ni siquiera de él mismo.

Pein escuchó el monólogo más largo que había dicho Itachi atentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que un no-ninja hubiera pasado por alto sus sistemas de seguridad? Además, si Kakuzu había reportado luchas con jounnins, ¿cómo este sujeto logró sobrevivir? –Investigaré al respecto, puedes retirarte.

.-.

Francis y Antonio estaban atónitos. Gilbert odiaba a Iván con cada fibra de su existencia. Todo el mundo lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué el pruso estaba bebiendo con el ruso platicando muy a gusto de técnicas de tortura? ¿Y quién demonios era Jashin?

–¿Cuándo se acabó el mundo, que nadie me aviso? – Preguntó Dinamarca. Los nórdicos también estaban invitados a la fiesta que Alfred había organizado.

–A-a lo mejor ya arreglaron sus diferencias. –Comentó Finlandia tratando de animar el ambiente.

–S´r´a un p´r esp´luzn´nt´–Le contestó Suecia, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Noruega e Islandia asintieron, para apoyar a Suecia con su afirmación. Los 7 dirigieron su mirada, curiosos al ver que al par se le acercaba una loca psicópata.

.-.

A Hidan le agradaba este sujeto, Iván o Rusia como todos le decían. Tenía ese toque psicópata que tanto le gustaba. Además le ofreció una buena bebida… ¿vodka? Tenía la garganta con aquella buena sensación de quemazón por ésta. Pero lo que más le agradó de éste sujeto, fue la hermana de éste, Belarus. La chica había tratado de mutilarlo en cuando lo vio con su amado hermano y eso lo cautivó. Ahora admiraba a la hermosa rubia de porcelana, mientras ésta le lanzaba miradas asesinas y afilaba su fiel cuchillo.

–Nunca conocí una chica que fuera capaz de empalar a un sujeto con un mísero cuchillo de carnicero. –Le sonrió Hidan a Natalya, quién le arrojó el cuchillo en el brazo.

–Sigue hablando y el siguiente cortará tus 5 metros de raíz. ¿Dónde está mi amado hermano? – En algún momento de la conversación, Rusia había desaparecido.

–Si te olvidas de el por unos minutos, te enseñaré algunas técnicas que jamás se te habrían ocurrido con ese cuchillo. –Belarus, curiosa, asintió y lo siguió a un cuarto. Nunca perdía oportunidad para aprender cosas nuevas con su amado Minsk.

.-.

No lo quería admitir, pero la kunoichi era curiosa. Y ese comentario había despertado mucho más que su curiosidad. ¡Por dios, era una chica! Las chicas tienen necesidades que no se satisfacían por estar con sus compañeros sin vida y sin el menor interés. Y es que lo que le dijo la había hecho sentir… una mujer deseada. No una compañera, no una amiga, sino una mujer hermosa y deseada.

Todo ese día se quedó esperando que el albino se quedara solo para juntarse con él. No sabía porque, no sabía… pero algo dentro de ella quería que le repitieran alguna de las cosas que le dijo.

Al fin, lo encontró en su cuarto. Totalmente solos los dos, pues muchos estaban de misión, o entrenando o ignorándose mutuamente, la chica se decidió a pasar tiempo con el hombre que nunca creyó.

Prusia supo desde el primer instante que era ella quién estaba ahí. Era parte de su encanto. Después de todo, era miembro del Bad Touch Trío. Sonriente, volteó a mirar a la estoica peliazul.

–¿Por qué me dijiste eso antes? – preguntó ella con tono serio. Era curiosa, pero cuidadosa. Bien, Prusia estaba de ánimos para un reto.

–Es la verdad, eres una mujer hermosa. Cualquier hombre quisiera tenerte cerca. –Trató de hacer un movimiento pero ella lo detuvo. Tenía fuerza la chica. Como aquella otra muchacha que tanto quería y no tenía el valor de admitirlo. Sonrió, esta mujer le recordaba tanto a ella.

–No creas que porque me hablas bonito voy a bajar mi guardia, Hidan. –"Oh, así que es de esas." Pensó él. "Creo que usare algo de lo que Francis hace. Las chicas se derriten con los halagos."

Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó antes que pudiera decir que no. –Me refiero a que podrías tener a cualquiera… al líder, al rubio… a mi asombrosa persona... –Le susurró al oído dulcemente.

.-.

Pein no encontraba al intruso por ningún lado. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Konan, pero la chica de origami también había desaparecido. El día pasaba en la base como normalmente, Deidara explotando cosas y gritándole a Tobi, Itachi leyendo algo, Sasori trabajando en sus marionetas, Kakuzu contando dinero… Pero por ningún lado estaba su compañera. Y también faltaban los gritos sádicos del religioso.

–¿No creen que algo falta? –Dijo Kisame algo extrañado.

–¿Más dinero? –Comentó el tesorero.

–He estado en Akatsuki mucho tiempo, –empezó Sasori, –y todos los días hay gritos y alabanzas a un dios imaginario a esta hora. Hoy es la excepción.

–¡OH DIOS MIO!

Los criminales se quedaron petrificados al oír el grito. Todos en silencio se miraron los unos a los otros. –Ahí está el grito, pero creo que es el dios equivocado…

–Sí, y creo que es una voz un poco más aguda a la acostumbrada.

Pein palideció. ¡¿Cómo y porqué su ángel estaba gritando de esa manera?! Un tanto histérico, él también gritó. –¡Konan! ¡Qué está pasando!

Silencio. Momentos después, papelitos voladores aparecían y tomaban la forma de la chica, quién se estaba acomodando la capa de Akatsuki. –¿Qué pasa de qué?

La chica traía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, cosa que asustó a los criminales. Momentos después apareció "Hidan", también con las ropas alborotadas. La chica se sonrojó cuando el recién llegado le guiñó el ojo.

"¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos!" Pensó Pein. "¡Quiero a este tipo fuera!"

.-.

–Turquía-san, ¿sabe dónde está Prusia-san? Debo hablar con el…–Le preguntó Japón a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Grecia se adelantó.

–No creo que debas hablar con el ahorita. –Bostezó

–¡Eh idiota Japón me preguntó a mí!

–¿Por qué no? –El nipón ignoró al turco.

–Pues… Egipto me dijo… que los países del norte vieron que… él y Belarús…

–¡Habla sin bostezar maldito helénico! –Lo apresuró Sadic curioso.

–Se fueron a hacer uno a un motel… –Cayó dormido, dejando a los otros dos sin palabras.

–¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Prusia logró lo que ni Francia ni Lituania han logrado en todos estos años?! – Gritó sorprendido Turquía. Al ver que el japonés no entendía, Sadiq le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que eso significaba. Al final, Kiku tenía rostro pálido. "Puedo esperar a que terminen."

.-.

Japón al fin dio con Hidan, Natalya pegada de su brazo. Ambos tenían ropa un poco manchada de rojo. –Prusia-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Natalya miró a Japón enojada y luego a su albino. Se alejó un momento después. Hidan le sonrió al sujeto. –¿Qué putas quieres?

Kiku jaló a éste lejos de la multitud. –Se quién es usted. Quiero saber qué pasó con mi amigo.

El ninja lo miró sorprendido. –No sé de qué mierda…

El japonés rápidamente sacó un manga con su imagen. –No me mienta, sé que no es cierto lo que dice. Ahora mismo iremos con Igirisu-san y lo devolveremos a su mundo sin que usted sufra daños. Eso si Prusia-san está a salvo.

–Kiku creó que ya encontré el hechizo que usaron. –Arthur llegó con el japonés y el ninja. Mantuvo su distancia del último. Activó rápidamente el hechizo y los tres se transportaron dentro del mismo manga.

.-.

Pein estaba en su oficina enojado. Nada podría salir peor. Fue cuando vio un resplandor aparecer en su oficin sujetos aparecer. Uno era rubio con grandes cejas pobladas, otro era pelinegro y tenía una katana en el muslo. Éstos dos sujetaban fuertemente a un albino que se parecía a…

–¿Me extrañaron jefe de pacotilla? –Se burló Hidan.

–Lamentamos mucho la inesperada intromisión sir, –Empezó a hablar Inglaterra. –pero creo que este es su aliado.

El líder no salía de su asombro. Japón, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser, se apresuró a responder. –No pretendemos ser un estorbo o una molestia, líder-san, solo queremos a Prusia-san de vuelta.

.-.

–Pudiste poner en gran peligro nuestra misión. –Pein continuaba su sermón.

–Ya sé, puta madre.

–Qué no se vuelva a repetir.

–Ajá.

–O le diré a Itachi que te vuelva a poner en un genjutsu. –Hidan tembló, aún no se recuperaba del castigo que el usuario del Mangekiu Sharingan le había dado.

Satisfecho, Pein salió y tras él, el albino recién de vuelto a su mundo. "Fue bueno mientras duró."

Konan inmediatamente se acercó a él con una sonrisa. –Hola Hidan, ¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

–¿Y yo que mierda querría hacer contigo esta noche? –Le contestó a la kunoichi de mala gana. Ella no dijo nada, Hidan solo notó que su mirada se intensificó y que la temperatura bajo unos cuantos grados. Más rápido que inmediatamente, un montón de papelitos asesinos perseguían al inmortal. Pein sonrió, contento de que todo volviera a la normalidad. –Konan creo que hay algo que tengo que decirte…

.-.

–¡Prusia-san eso fue peligroso!

–¡No pedí que me ayudaran!

–Bloody hell es la última vez que te ayudamos, maldito ingrato.

En cuanto regresaron a la fiesta, Rusia se acercó y abrazó a Prusia. –Gracias amigo, por convencer a Belarus de dejarme tranquilo.

Prusia se petrificó cuando sintió una fuerte mano tomar la suya. La bielorrusa estaba a su lado, vestida de blanco. El terror invadió su rostro. "¡Me las vas a pagar Hidan!"

**Uff Prusia todo un casanova! Y Hidan no se queda atrás XD Si lo sé, fue un final apresurado pero no se me ocurría como acabar este One Shot.**


End file.
